Ryder
'''Bio''' Ryder is a husband to Kasey, the tracking and technician dog of the PAW Patrol team, a father to Lily, Moon, and Sunny, a twin brother to Ranger, a brother-in-law to Ashley Miller, and a uncle to his deceased niece ''[[Mallory]]. ''He becomes the security guard of the pizza place. '''History''' After hearing about his brother ''[[Ranger]] ''being killed he was devastated and sad. He struggled for a month with his leading job in the PAW Patrol and was in depression but remembered that he still had his niece Mallory, and his sister-in-law Ashley. But five years ago, when Mallory went missing, Ryder was frantic and nervous that he might lose her to. He joined the investigation to search for her and for the other four children. Two weeks later, he wasn't able to find them, nor the bodies. Soon the case closed ''"Unsuccessful"''. Ryder went back into depression, and persuade Ashley to come to the Lookout to live with the PAW Patrol so nothing else happens to her. He soon got a night guard job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria because he still wanted to find out what happened to the children and Ranger, but not aware about the dangers he's putting himself through. On Night 3, he finds out that all the children's souls including his brother's soul are in the suits. ''(Mallory in Freddy, Mason in Bonnie, Emily in Chica, Austin in Foxy, Sophia in Golden Freddy....and Ranger in Puppet). ''He tries to find a way to set them free but is having a problem, and nearly dies in Night 5 by loosing power and having Freddy doing his power outage song, but barely survives, it turns 6 right before he jumpscaring him killing him. He continues being the night guard for the second, and third location. During being the security guard for the second location, he marries ''[[Kasey]], ''then a few months later, they have three daughter pups; ''Sunny'', a golden retriever, ''Lily'', a light gray wolf husky, and ''Moon'', a black wolf husky. '''Dragons19's Fanonverse History''' Ryder was very close to his twin brother Ranger. However, he was not aware of his evil no good deed that he was planning to do. On Mallory's birthday he went to Freddy's with them to help supervise and help with the party, along with the other PAW Patrol members. During the middle of the party, he saw Ranger leaving and saw that he was acting a bit sneaky. Ryder started to get a bit suspious. three minues later, when the four kids were by the arcade games, he saw an goldish-brown costume suit walking out into public. At this point he was getting more suspious because he hasn't seen his brother in 5 minutes since the suit came walking out in appearence. He watched very closely as the suit walked towards the chidern. Then for him an red flag dangerment came to him. He got the rest of the PAW Patrol to help him...But when he walked back to the dinning room and looked towards the arcade games, the suit, nor Mallory and the othr four hildern were no where to be seen. Then that very afternoon, the five missing childern incident came into effect. When Ryder and the dogs started searching around the restraunt, the place closed early to the public for investgation. During searching, Ranger came out suddenly. Ryder spotted a little red on his lower part of his shirt. Ryder then started storming out at him about where he was the whole time, and what he did to the childern. Ryder soon after arrested Ranger himself for further investagation. Turned out, ''"he wasn't guilty" ''to the police, but to Ryder his 100% guilty. A week later, news went cross Raleigh and even to Adventure Bay that Ashley was murdered by Ranger, her own husband. Ryder quickly went to Raleigh to track down Ranger and end him for all the suffering he's doing to the family. However when he got to the city, Ranger has already fled from the city. Ryder stayed furouis, and he promisde that he would avenge Ashley, Mallory, and the four other childern. He took the night guard job in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaeria. During that time, he experienced spooky and haunting things along with the animatronics moving around and trying to get into the office to kill him. When he was taking the night shift job for the new Freddy Fazbear's place, during mid week, a phone call came in saying that a golden suit was used and five other childern went missing. Ryder assumed Ranger came back to take more victums. He tried calling his phone number but assumed that he changed his number due to the system saying ''"this number is no longer avalible". '' Also during this time, he maried Kasey, the PAW Patrol's tracking/technitian dog, long with having three pups a few months later. Then he promised to make sure that they stay absoulety safe. 2 years later, during his 3rd night for being the night guard his 2nd year, he saw Ranger in the building he tried to chase him down. But Ranger was'nt hiding or trying to make another killing, he was running away from something...or someone. Ryder followed behind but quietly, as he came up to a room, he could hear Ranger evily chuckling. Ryder peaked inside the room to see him in the goldish-brown rabbit suit....with five child souls standing angerly infront of him. A few seconds later crackling and springs snaping could be heard from inside the suit. Ranger collaped to the ground while the suit was getting all bloody. Ranger muffled screamed in complete pain as the sounds of the springs uncoiling could still be heard. Ryder stared in horror and felt like if he was going to throw up as he contuine watching. A long few moments later, Ranger slowly stopped moving and screaming and died inside the now olive brown, dirty and bloody suit. The five souls slowly disapeared as they were passing over. Ryder went home back to the lookout in Adventure Bay and couldn't sleep after seeing what he witnessed. He told Kasey, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye Rosey, Bella, Snowflake, and Brownie what he saw and what happened to Ranger. The PAW Patrol were all happy that no one else would get killed by Ranger and that all the citzens were safe, but also sad that he had to die from a painful death. The team swore to never speak of it or even bring it up ever again. Then when Ryder is 56, he volunteers to be the night guard for Fazbear's Fright. However he is not aware that Ranger's soul will awake inside the Springtrap suit and try to kill once again. '''Appearance''' Ryder has fair skin, gelled up dark brown hair, and brown eyes. When he's leading the PAW Patrol he wears a red, white, yellow, and blue vest, which contains the PAW Patrol logo, that covers a white long-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue jeans and has blue and white shoes. When the night guard at Freddy's, he wears a light purple security uniform that has a yellow guard badge on his right corner side of his outfit. He wears black shoes. '''Personality''' '''''W.I.P''''' '''Stories'''